


Afternoons in the Library

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Poetry, Quiet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A small poem about the joys of the library.





	Afternoons in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you're having a good day. This is a poem I did for fun, I hope you like it.

It’s funny.  
How a loud person can actually love the library.  
But it’s true.  
I love this place.  
Autumn breeze air freshener,  
Filtering through the air,  
Stacks of books piled high,  
Kids darting around,  
Eagerly awaiting their next book adventure.  
Exasperated parents following along,  
While the library cat is on the prowl.  
Soft commiserating laughter and gossip from the teen section,  
As teens discuss Homecoming and the ACT.  
It’s quiet,  
But not too quiet,  
A symphony of soft sounds.  
Quiet whispers and laughs,  
Fill the space.  
Oh, how I love this place.  
A home away from home,  
A haven filled with knowledge and life.  
Our community’s center.


End file.
